


二十一世纪，他的梦魇

by justbird



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, kuroshu, 红宗
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:54:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28502565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justbird/pseuds/justbird
Relationships: kriyu kuro/itsuki shu
Kudos: 3





	二十一世纪，他的梦魇

# 二十一世纪，他的梦魇  
鬼龙红郎不知道自己究竟有没有理由记住这一切，倘若有，那便是承认一个羞于表达的事实。倘若没有，又如何会让他无数梦回此处，甘受煎熬？鬼龙红郎不明白，他用尽了自己的脑筋。他总是想：我明明已经长大了，可以熟练地应对粉丝的热情与爱意，为什么我还是走不出这个缠绕已久梦魇？  
鬼龙红郎常常置身一个雨夜。雨丝密密麻麻，把所有人困在一个由水为四壁框成的狭小空间里，密不透风。母亲患起膝盖痛来，柔声细气地问鬼龙能不能给她拿个毯子过来。  
然后他会拿起常用的那条，有些破旧的粉紫色毯子，在母亲去世后就不知所踪，究竟是去哪儿了，鬼龙红郎不知道，也不想知道。母亲温柔的面容在壁炉光的照射下变得模糊，母亲的声音也似乎融化在火中，变得模糊不清。他甚至可以清晰地记住每一个细节，地板要踩过哪里会响出声音，毯子哪里的毛边有要破的痕迹，就连母亲织着的毛衣进程，每一点，都刻在了鬼龙红郎的大脑皮层。  
他会攥起毯子帮母亲铺上，一瞬间无数的情绪冲刷，或者说情绪太多，导致他无法再感受到什么。  
妈妈，我很想你。  
鬼龙红郎很少有机会说出这样的话，或许是天性里带上的传统，不擅长表达自己的传统，成为帽子，压得鬼龙红郎抬不起头。  
妈妈，我成为了很有出息的偶像，很多人喜欢我们组合。  
那██呢。  
他通常听不清██，不如说，他听不清██，他不想听清██。他不愿意承认，██是否真的在他的生命里存在过。于是就把有关粉紫色的毯子、母亲、雨夜都成为意象，让其仅仅存在于梦里。  
他想不起来。  
但他会这样回复：他很好。  
为什么是“他”？而不是她，它或者祂？鬼龙红郎感受到前所未有的压力从头顶压下来，是雨夜的副作用吗。他再次感到密不透风。  
这样啊，他如果还好很好哦，妈妈听到你们都很好就很高兴。  
快要结束了，通常这个念头会在此时蹦出。  
鬼龙红郎抓住妈妈正在织毛衣的手：妈...我对不起...我不应该...  
不是哦，红郎，不要为自己感到抱歉。选择是属于你自己的，经历也是。红郎一直是妈妈的骄傲哦。  
骄傲，鬼龙红郎琢磨起骄傲这个词，笑挂在嘴角，想收回却只能固定在最好看的营业笑容。我能否成为谁的骄傲？  
鬼龙红郎想起曾看过红月粉丝的论坛，怀疑起爱意和恨意是否廉价。那些爱意堆积成软绵绵的天堂，恨意却变成炼狱，火焰舔舐脚底。倘若是看到██想必会非常生气，鬼龙红郎甚至可以自己描摹出那人生气时的模样。他会成为██的骄傲吗？这些念头冒出，就好像曾经存在过一样变得有理有据。

雨不知道什么时候停了。  
太阳像个橙子，然而小朋友对大自然除了粘泥巴的虫子和掉在地上的树枝都没什么兴趣。小朋友只知道：太阳要落下了，天就要黑了，和朋友的游戏时间所剩无几。  
有谁在哭。可是鬼龙红郎却转不开头，能看见的只有沙地——印满了橙色的沙地。鬼龙红郎想起妈妈切好了的橙子，摆放在玻璃碗里。鬼龙红郎看不见那个在哭的人，那人或许生活在鬼龙红郎生活的死角里。鬼龙红郎没法奔向他成为他的英雄。  
然而正因为是鬼龙红郎所以才放不下那个正在哭泣的人。他像是被禁锢在蛋壳里的雏鸟，只有蛋壳破碎了，雏鸟才可能有一线生机。不，说起“革命”则有些太大，他仅仅想搞清楚██是谁，仅此而已。  
蛋壳里的雏鸟挣扎着，鬼龙红郎有预感什么将落。水滴砸在了他的手心，接着，布满了整个沙坑，显现出更深一点的颜色，才堆出来的土堡塌了半边。哭声没有断，反而从他脑袋中响起来。  
雨又开始下了。  
鬼龙红郎讨厌雨，那些雨密密麻麻地，砸在他身上。哭声更让他心烦意乱：我没做错什么，但是为什么，不管他妈的是上帝还是佛祖，为什么要让我这样？鬼龙红郎想起他曾撞见守泽千秋在视听教室放特摄剧，本来说有事便不奉陪，却自己坐下来乖乖地看完。烂俗的英雄故事，蠢笨的反派和怪物，英雄最后可以拯救每一个人。突然头顶上雨点不再落下，他抬头看，看见妈妈撑着伞笑眯眯地：红郎，得回家去了。  
妈妈蹲下来与他平视，从口袋掏出手帕来擦干净他的脸和头发。  
妈妈，为什么我不是超人或者英雄呢。  
哪里呀，红郎是妹妹的英雄，妈妈的英雄，我们家的英雄哦。在她的手帕擦过鬼龙的眼睛的时候，鬼龙红郎顺势闭上了眼睛：可是没有英雄会在妈妈面前哭。  
而且，没有英雄会连一个在哭的人都拯救不了。  
妈妈笑了：红郎，英雄也不能太贪心。特摄剧里的英雄无法庇佑自己的家人，你看，当他们的爸爸，妈妈，弟弟和妹妹也遇到怪兽的时候，英雄们可在外面拯救别人哦。  
所以呀，她搂住了鬼龙，妈妈不希望你这样惩罚自己。  
走出这里吧，只要想起了他。妈妈站了起来，独自撑着伞走了。尚且矮小的鬼龙红郎拉不住她的衣角，那，妈妈，他是谁呢。

答案他其实明白。

他置身于一个摇晃的电车上，和他并肩坐着的人正对他说：谢谢你，龙君，陪我跑出来。  
他应到：没事，因为我们是朋友。  
对方谈起无边无际的作业和要求严格的老师，他说：他懒得去背诵法语每个词的词性是阴是阳。他也不关心哪个作者写了什么表达了什么。他想出来玩，像每一个小孩一样，况且，他本来也是孩子嘛。  
鬼龙红郎点头表示同意，他安静下来看电车对面的玻璃，上面有往后流动的风景，却映不出对方的脸。接着是沉默，鬼龙红郎看了好久向远处飘走的风景，等到天也印出了橘红的时候，对方终于打破了寂静。  
龙君，你知道我们要到哪里去吗。  
鬼龙扭头看他，然而鬼龙通常只能看清他手上的那个精致人偶，和那身同样精致的衣服。不知道，他说，我们什么时候回家呢。  
这辆列车上什么人都没有，他不指望会突然出现哪个列车员把他们抓起来送到派出所等他们的爸爸妈妈来接他们。那还不如一直坐下去，等晚上了我们可以一起去看星星。鬼龙顺势提出，不等对方同意。但是他知道那人一定会拒绝，如同多年的好友只是容颜改变——他只单单合上眼皮就能出现对方拒绝的声音。  
我才不要，天黑了外面不安全。  
真是可惜了，晚上的星空可好看了。  
一片黑怎么会好看…

「你们两个小朋友在那里干嘛？」

糟了，鬼龙红郎没想为什么这列车上还会有别人，也没想其他的那么多拉起他的手向另一个地方跑。  
等等！我的人偶。  
这时候就别管人偶了吧！  
糟糕，他想，他差点忘记了，所以他等对方还没来得及对他说得话做出回应的瞬间，帮对方把人偶扶正塞在怀里，然后拉起另一只空闲的手。他们一路往前，等周围从电车变成了街道，再等街道变成了树枝蔓生的小路。等到鬼龙红郎气喘吁吁，他们终于停了下来。  
天都黑了。  
鬼龙红郎叉着腰一边喘气一边笑起来。  
你笑什么啊。  
你看，鬼龙红郎抬起头来，指向天空，黑溶解了其他颜色。这时他终于意识到，他甚至还攥着对方的手。应该松开吗？  
我想回家去了，对方低下头来，挣脱开他的手，转身走了。  
鬼龙紧赶几步跟上去：你这样回不了家的，而且一个人很危险。  
难道两个人就不危险了吗？  
人多力量大。鬼龙红郎借着路灯看对方的脸。这回，他终于看清轮廓。  
...别看了，对方说，你看不清的。他的声音变得无机质，最后连轮廓连同着声音一起变得模糊，最后不知不觉的就这样溶解在黑夜里。  
只留下人偶，精致的人偶，不过沾上了灰尘。  
他试图抓住思绪中出现的线索，有关于人偶，却只像抓住了一把沙，都从指缝中流下。抓不住的，都是抓不住的，就像他对鬼龙说：看不清的。鬼龙红郎叹起一些自己都觉得有些莫名其妙的东西来。这是个梦，他想，所以我才会干自己无法理解的事。正因为这个梦，鬼龙红郎才会如此为这些事而头疼不己，为这个人，这个他甚至不记得到底谁的人，为那个哭声，为“谢谢你，龙君。”他很少感到焦躁不安，因为于他来说世界还是变得黑白分明更加简单。鬼龙红郎以前在握手会上对女孩子外放、肆意的爱意感到无法应对，只能尴尬一笑了之，然后硬着头皮接下：感谢您的喜爱，红月会继续努力的。那时，莲巳敬人皱着眉头对鬼龙说：“我们得好好训练一下如何应对这种情况，尤其是鬼龙你，我们的应对都略显生疏。不能因此丧失粉丝。”  
他点了点头当作同意，并表示自己早有此意。过段时间后他看论坛，有一个留言鬼龙红郎一直都记得：红月变了。可是红月真的变了吗？他不知道，他只知道红月的每一个人都练习了很久使自己外溢的情绪装进容器里，表现出来都是爱。鬼龙再次想起自己为什么要作为偶像——给他人带来爱与理想。大家都是这样，莲已敬人告诉他，英智君所在的fine也是如此，花了大把时间和精力。他们，作为偶像，只能依仗粉丝的爱慕而活。就如同二律背反是否谬论，有限的人无法推出无限的真理。爱与理想是欺骗的反面，但是白色的欺骗又可以粉饰一切，爱与理想，她们高喊着。  
他想起██来。  
鬼龙无法再想下去。他知道如何应对粉丝的情绪，可是应对起自己的情绪来，鬼龙红郎既没有办法练习，也不知道该如何是好。而恰恰他每次想起对方的时候，他都有种还未经训练前的错觉，也像是他独身处在个雨夜，那个母亲刚走的那个雨夜他彻夜末眠。  
而██一 直在他身边，██，██，██，██。  
██说：龙君，别难过。  
██说：龙君如果感到寂寞，可以来找我玩。我们是朋友，对吧。  
他看到对方扭过来头来，第一次，他可以看清对方的轮廓，他的眼睛、头发、鼻子还有他有些薄的唇。他知道，就是他，那个最不该被承诺忘记的人。  
██说：██，██████。████，██████。██，██████。████，██████。██，██████。████，██████。██，██████。████，██████。  
他想起来，他终于想起来。

“鬼龙殿下！请醒醒！今天我们要去录mv，马上就要迟到了。”  
“您怎么了？脸色怎么这样？”  
鬼龙红郎扭扭肩，有些落枕，又搓了搓脸，才定睛看了站在一旁面色焦急的神崎：“抱歉，叫了我很久吧？我马上洗漱。“  
他拆了枕套扔进脏衣桶，一边洗漱一边回想梦境。鬼龙红郎记得，他想起来几乎关于██的一切。  
“神崎，以前梦之咲是不是有个组合叫...”鬼龙红郎满嘴泡沫含糊着。  
“怎么了鬼龙殿下？”  
但是...等下...是什么来着？  
鬼龙红郎愣了一下，雨夜，他想，我还走不出雨夜。  
“没事。”他把嘴里的泡沫吐出来，“我好像忘记了一个人。”  
“那需要我的帮忙吗？”  
“不用，谢谢你。”鬼龙红郎侧过头带上耳钉，“也许是…“  
他把“不重要的人”吞下，计划着到了拍摄现场再叫外卖——得躲着敬人。可能只是梦里虚构出来的意象，或者真的是不重要的人也未可知。鬼龙红郎熟练地抹好发胶，出门时望一眼宿舍。  
“我们宿舍好像是一直是只有三个人的，对吗？”  
神崎头也没回地应了：“是这样的！只不过濑名前辈前段时间出国了，怎么了吗？呀，莲巳殿下，您久等了！”  
“早安。”  
绿头发的那位点头应过，“得快点去，离约定的时间不远了。鬼龙你今天怎么回事，起这么晚。”  
“不好意思，”鬼龙顿了一下，“我没睡好。”  
对方并没有回应。新的一天开始了，鬼龙红郎环顾四周，大家都在忙碌着，工作人员推他去化妆，一切都没什么异常。他拿起手机看面包店外送。  
“鬼龙前辈今天也要给我们点慰问品吗。”化妆师是个像妹妹一样精力充沛的年轻女孩子。  
他点了点头，又对她笑了：“你们有什么喜欢吃的吗，我请客哦。”  
“哇，感谢鬼龙前辈。我们一定会不留余力地点的！”她熟练地摆好化妆用品，笑着感叹幸亏每天对着的是鬼龙前辈的脸啊，上班都有趣多了。一旁电视播放着新闻充做bgm，晨间新闻，大多都有关社会和经济，还有牵动无数人心的股票。今天又下滑几个点，哪支又涨了，稳中向好，鬼龙红郎听不懂。  
鬼龙红郎手指划过屏幕。  
“今天我们介绍到的一位是在巴黎深造多年的日本籍艺术家——斋宫宗先生。”  
他看见牛角包的选项，下意识想加入购买清单，却想了半天不记得有谁喜欢。  
“斋宫先生的家族本身就非常显赫，且拥有许多古董藏品。家里浓厚的艺术氛围也是斋宫先生走上了创作的道路的一大原因。”  
鬼龙红郎抬头看电视上映着的那个拥有粉色头发的男人。斋宫宗，他在心里默念这个名字。  
“鬼龙前辈请闭上眼。”已经到了眼妆的部分。  
他想，那就是我真的记错了吧。


End file.
